Love A Foreign Concept
by MeRoNa119
Summary: Leyna. Reyna didn't like to open up to anybody. That all changed when Leo came... OneShot. Please Read and Review. All Reviews Welcome!


**A/N: Leyna! I love this pairing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Sadly….**

Reyna didn't understand the true definition of love, nor did she ever want to. She used to think, "_Love is for fools._" But, the secret was, Reyna was scared of love. She was scared of all the vulnerability that one feels when they are in love. Reyna didn't like to open up. Even with her fellow praetor, Jason, she never shared any secrets. Nobody knew about her childhood. Nobody knew about her deepest desires and fears. And Reyna liked it that way.

That was until Leo came. Leo, with his elfish features and joking smile. Leo, with his curly hair and knack for fixing machines. Leo with his stupid jokes and strange humor. Leo, with the power to see through all of Reyna's walls. It was like he could look into her soul.

At first, Reyna decided to stay away from Leo. When he first introduced himself after the Argo II landed, she felt something pass between them. She was secretly afraid of this new feeling and decided that the best way to deal with it was to avoid it.

But it didn't take too long until Leo found her, late at night, crying out in the woods. Leo was startled to see the ever-strong praetor Reyna sobbing, but in some part of his mind, he knew that it was meant for him to see this. So, he just sat by her patiently.

Reyna never did talk that night, but Leo could understand her completely. She didn't want someone to see her like that so talking to her would just remind her that somebody knew that she wasn't the all-mighty Reyna.

Reyna was very grateful that Leo didn't speak. If it were anybody else, they might have tried to understand what was wrong. But Leo knew what was going on inside of her head without talking. Reyna was scared, but at the same time, she liked the feeling of comfort, the feeling of trusting somebody. She had never trusted anybody before.

So, whenever Reyna would see Leo, she would give him a tiny smile. And Leo would smile back, every single time.

Realizing that Reyna couldn't hide from the world of humor for her entire life, Leo made a point of saying his best jokes whenever Reyna was around. He was starting trying to make her laugh and open up to other people. Reyna never laughed.

At that point, Leo realized he might be falling in love with yet _another_ girl that was out of his league. Reyna was gorgeous. She had long black hair and piercing eyes. She held herself with such grace and power. But he felt stronger feelings for Reyna than Thalia or any of the others. He made a vow to never give up on her.

Leo's stubbornness finally paid off, for when he finally succeeded in making Reyna laugh, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Once she realized that she had laughed, Reyna tried to cover it up with a lie, but Leo could see through all of her lies.

Reyna started to wonder if she had some sort of disease. Every night, she would fall asleep thinking about Leo. She would even dream about him. He was just so…_perfect_.

Jason and Reyna had a very interesting conversation one day. Jason had noticed that she started talking more during meal times and she was starting to laugh openly at Leo's jokes. Jason asked her what she felt about Leo. Reyna was speechless. "_This is the part where you tell another lie to get you out of a personal situation,"_ she thought but her mouth had other ideas. "I really like Leo," was her response.

Leo was ecstatic that _finally_ one girl liked him back. He was always flirting with girls out of his league but this was the first time one actually liked him in return.

That night, Leo starting thinking about how much of an outcast he was. Nobody really accepted him; he was just the repair boy with cursed fire powers. Reyna sought him out when he missed dinner. She found him in the same spot where he first saw her crying.

Reyna had always been told that she was bold and courageous, but she never really thought that applied until now. She saw that Leo was upset and knew that there was one thing that could cheer him up.

So, she decided to kiss him.

Leo's first thought was, "_This is a really good dream,"_ but he soon realized that it wasn't a dream and in fact, real life. He swore that was the best day of his entire life. Reyna was finally his.

Reyna was still a little hesitant of showing public affection, but Leo was patient with her. _"How did I ever get so lucky?" _she would think to herself.

Of course, Leo had to go save the world. When Leo left with the other six demigods destined to rid the world of troubles, she was a mess. She was a disaster. The only thing that she really loved in her life went away on a quest.

Reyna was afraid again. If Leo died, she didn't know how she would carry on.

But she had to. She was praetor. She had a camp to run. At day time, she was what the Romans always saw her as: Strong, fearless Reyna. At night, she was in tears, praying that Leo would come back alive.

Leo thought about her, all the time. At day, he was fighting and kicking monster butt. At night, he would let sorrow fill him up. He needed Reyna. He really did.

That just made him even more determined to win that war, though. Every monster he battled and won against was a step closer to his Reyna. At the end of the final battle, nobody was more ready to get back home than Leo was.

After a month, she saw the Argo II coming. Forgetting where she was, she started to freak out, like a little kid. The Romans laughed to see their leader so overjoyed, but inside they were all happy she found love.

When he stepped off the Argo II, he was attacked by none other than Reyna. She kissed him right then and there, not caring who saw. All those weeks of fighting definitely paid off for that moment. And the moments afterwards, when he could live with Reyna in a peaceful society.

Reyna changed her definition of love after that. Love wasn't for fools. Reyna was no longer afraid of love. She wasn't afraid of all the vulnerability in a relationship. She finally trusted someone, and that someone was Leo.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review! All Reviews welcome! :)**


End file.
